1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept generally relates to a vehicle control system and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a vehicle control system which provides a driver with a warning message regarding a risk factor when a driver is to change a lane.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of a society, population has greatly increased, and various accidents, including a car accident, are happening continuously. As the number of vehicles have increased and the society have been complicated, a death rate due to a car accident has also greatly increased.
A car accident may occur due to various causes such as speeding, signal violation, driving while intoxicated (DWI), drive while drowsy, driver's inattention, etc. For example, as one of the most frequent accidents, a driver may not perceive another vehicle which approaches from an adjacent lane and collide with the vehicle when changing a lane. Specially, there are many accidents due to a surrounding vehicle which exists in a blind spot that a driver cannot see thorough a side-view mirror on a side of a driver's seat. Accordingly, there is a need for a method of preventing such accident.